User talk:Night shine/archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 01:57, February 18, 2010 Re: Sure. (: Also, read this: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluestar1776#Contest_2. I'm making a page on here, Blue's WWikia Charart Contests, for it. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart Featherstorm What website/websites do you use to make thoose beautiful tabby stripes? I have to know! ♣Silverthistle 14:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nightyyy we need you on the IRC channel #starclan SaintIce ♣ 02:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Night, I need help with something. I made rogue blanks with Paint, and whenever I try to upload it it says "BMP wasn't a illegal file type" do you think you know what do to? SaintIce ♣ 02:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay I got it. Do you think you can make them smaller? SaintIce ♣ 02:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Just give me a name/description. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 15:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Uhhh... I'm not real good with explaining. Try asking Ice or Echo. If they say no, I'll try tomorrow, but I'm too tired right now, kk? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Yeahh Hawkey had kinda asked before you and I forgot. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Blanks Hey Nightshine. I'am having a sort of dilema with my leader blanks. I did them in pixlr, by tracing an image I found on Google. But, how do I make the changes that Blue suggested on CAP? I would have to apply the changes to each blank sepperately, but it would all look different. Do you know how to help? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah. Love & Beauty is the only one left, I'll add you as that. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 12:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC)! You don't find this wiki as fun as Warriors Wiki? We are VERY active. There's lots to do: Make chararts for CAP, edit character articles, go chat on the IRC, make userboxes for CU, nominate character articles for CP, put real-life images of your characters on their articles, roleplay, make a new Clan, etc. Warriors Wiki is very similar to this wiki, yet very different. Sorry, I just noticed what was on your user page and though I'd give you some ideas. :) Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 13:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Leader blanks again Hey, night. I was about to try and color my leader blanks, but this happened again - It's not as bad as when it first happened, but could you try and fix it again? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Night! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 04:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kits Sure! I will ask Quail about what he thinks and then poof! it will happen! So thanks for asking!;) If you have any questions ask me! B-Day-Kitty! 13:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 14:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. ThunderClan particularlly. I'll set something up. Midnightpelt ♥ 14:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC)! Re: I doubt anyone else is roleplaying right now, but we could [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Which Clan do you want to do? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya comin? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Can you give me the coding for your siggy? It looks really cool, and I think I might use it some day. I will change the colors though, from gray to orange and red. Thank you, [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :_( [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Spottedkit ohai night. Can you help me with Spottedpelt (ki)? Stupid GIMP, not working for me. Thanks, --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 01:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) re: Thorn (PH) Sure, but give me credit, of course. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Blanks While I am waiting to post them, is there anything you think I could do to improve them? -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 23:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: When you requested to add her, was she a young, new apprentice, or an older apprentice nearing the end of her training? As for her warrior name, I like Featherstep, although Featherheart is nice too ;) Btw, have you read Fading Echos yet? I bought today, and finished it today, and it's soooooo good!!!! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I can read fast if I want to XD I got really into it, and I finished it earlier tonight! But, I was really hoping to create a few pages, but Insaneular beat me to the punch, oh well. Alright, I shall hold Featherpaw's ceremony tomorrow! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the thing is I don't even realize I'm reading that fast. I get so into it, and can remember every detail. When I finished it, it surprised me! XD As for Bumblestripe, that's to bad. But who reserved him first? You or Blue? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, well that is a problem. But, you wanna do Featherpaw's ceremony now? And which name did we decide, Featherstep or Featherheart? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh don't worry about that, I'll take care of it :) Alright, I'll call a meeting in the RiverClan Camp [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok Skykit: a light gray tom with white paws and green eyes. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 21:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC)! Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tomorrow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Want to get on IRC? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 11:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blank Video one question, how did you get all blanks on one window together? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh, I still don't get it. Sorry, I'm really dumb. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) For the blanks? Paint. I tried to draw the same exact thing, but I still don't get it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Category Hmmm, that's odd. I tried it too, and it wouldn't let me.... maybe try creating a new page? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Bramble was once explaining to Insane something about Categories being immovable. I'll try, but if not, I'll delete it and you may make the page. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: I acually think it's fine. The 24 hour stage was up, so why not? I approved my own Oakpaw on warriors wiki [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Don't leave, Night! *cute puppy eyes* We'll clean up the roleplayer thing, I promise. Please don't leave! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) My Own Wikia Hi! It's Fawnstorm from WW! Firstly I love ''all your Charart's, they are amazing! And um...would you like to join my wiki? Link. It's a RP wikia, but you don't have to RP (I saw your notice. :( ) We are new, opening on April 10th and we could use your skills and stuff. Reply A.S.A.P. Your big fan Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Tablet `Do you use a tablet to make your blanks? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh my. =O You currently have talent in getting the stupid mouse to work like that. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) WillowClan Wiki Hey Night we could really use your help on my wiki WillowClan. We need help making blanks! Please help. http://willowclan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Thanks! =3 Mistcloud 14:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? We're roleplaying at #wikia-thunderclan'scamp. :) Join us? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Oh! My bad! I'll do that right away! Mousetalon!! 12:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw Heya Nightshine! I was planning to make Smallpaw a warrior today. Do you want to name him? I was thinking Smallstep but I thought I should ask you first. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 19:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) CAP Request Name: Iceheart. Gender: Male. Eye Colour: Amber. Main Pelt Colour: White (pale blue in full light). Secondary Pelt Colour(chest, paws, muzzle etc.): None. Special Markings(tabby, mottled etc.): None. Battle Scars: None. Anything else: Nothing. Thanks! [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Schools out for summer!]] 02:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Muse Blanks I tried modifying the deputy blanks, but Swifty doesn't seem to get on much anymore and I had finished when I realized it that I couldn't ask- what should I do? Mousetalon!! 20:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh and do you want to sign up a cat for the camp too? Mousetalon!! 20:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? --Who am I?Nighty98 23:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) DarkXSky heya NightShine. :) I was wondering if Darkfrost and Skycloud could become mates. Like not right away but I was just wondering... [[User:Echopaw|'''DuskStar]] 02:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I know why Nighty98 made up Dreamstep... and Ok. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 02:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Dream and Dark I thought Dreamstep and Darkfrost were mates. And If they never were, can they be mates? Because, tomorrow morning, bright and early, I'm leaving to Florida. Dreamstep is in love with him. If he doesn't share her feelings, OK. Just asking, --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 12:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Blue needs to talk to you. Main channel [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 20:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC come on the IRC. Icefall Icy Winds 20:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deputy Yeah, I couldn't even stay away five minutes. You have a cure for roleplaying addiction? XD Anyways, I would be honored to serve as deputy. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 22:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) join tc owo eh can i join as Jaystorm gray and white tabby tom blue eyes thankyubracken- 23:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Daisypaw Delete the page on Daisypaw you just created, it already exists here Same with Willowpaw [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 22:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Med cat App? I'd like to make another cat, Dewpaw, as the Med. cat apprentice for TC. Dewpaw, a sparkling blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes and a mottled tail. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 23:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Let's say Flamespirit will tell. (One of my dead TC cats.) Also, no, I don't have any other apps. My other two cats in TC are meant to be warriors. (Not to mention Bluemoon having a mate.) Well, I could give Dewpaw a med. cat name and she could be medicine cat, if that's O.K. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 23:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh... O.K. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 23:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on IRC night? main channel o3obracken- 02:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I FAIL I fail at making blanks. Could you . . . tweak this one for me to make it better before I go on to make longs and females? I'm gonna try and make it into a to-be blank, but I just now cave-guard as the name. =( See? I fail. [[User:Mousetalon|Mo]usetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 17:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The brush on my thing wasn;t working right and my hand with a mouse is very unsteady. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hey, could you make me some Apprentice Blanks? I mean all you're own, totally non-original? Thanks! ϠSpiritc 23:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Im making my own Wiki, and Im goanna be watchin Eclipse Wedsnday. Could you ''pllllleeeaassse ''make them tonight/today? PLEZ! :'( ϠSpiritc 23:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Know how, but suck. Would it be alright if I used the ones you made for Mousetalon? Please! ϠSpiritc 23:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Join Well, I think this is how you can get to my Wikia, www.clansofthecats.wikia.com! Please will you be an admin, and could you start making Character pages? Make up a new Clan, and I want you to be in charge of it and all. Thank you, ϠSpiritc 00:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nah, dont have enough members yet! Once I we, have enough users then we will do that. But thanks for asking! :D ϠSpiritc 00:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Could you please tweak these? Thanks! ϠSpiritc 14:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can I make you an admin on www.clansofthecats.wikia.com? Please! ϠSpiritc 19:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) That's alright, but I was hoping you would so I could make you Leader of PCA! :'( ϠSpiritc 19:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm would like you to un-tweak you're tweaking, and just tweak the images. You like totally re-did the whole thing. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 00:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Like tweak it like this. Icestorm got angry that you completely changed her blank, but you didnt tweak it. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 11:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, as I said before, could you just tweak them? Not change them. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 17:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) TC Deputy Heya Nightshine, I was wondering if Frostwing could be deputy. He has had many apprentices and I really want him to someday lead ThunderClan. Could he? :3 TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 02:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Also I was wondering, can Echopaw and her siblings become warriors. I wanted Echopaw's name to be Echowind. :) TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 20:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Can Icepaw's be Iceshine? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Could Snowstorm be given an apprentice?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|' Unattractive... ]]00:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I just think even if she won't be deputy now, it would be cool if she could someday.[[User:SnowStorm|'''Lightning that Burns Sky]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]00:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) warriors hey nightshine, you know, since Echopaw's been made a warrior. wouldnt it only be fair for Icepaw Pinepaw and Ravenpaw to be made warriors too?bracken- 16:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It isn't fair that only Echopaw was made a warrior. [[User:Icestorm123|♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 17:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) When, then? *hopes it's today* [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 18:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? irc nightsine? main chanel-bracken- Blank Could you trace this and make it a blank, in both male and female? I tried so very hard on Pixlr.com but it just wasnt working for me! I made it a thumnail on purpose to keep it small, oh, and could you make it a bit smaller. Thankx TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 17:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Wolf. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 22:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) W-o-l-f. Or are you working on it? Its been awhile sense you last replied... Hear my rally cry! • Spiritcloud 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 17:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Icepaw, Flarepaw, Ravenpaw, Cherrypaw, and Pinepaw srsly need to be made warriors. Can you do it on ##thunderclan'scamp? thanks, kind regards, [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Kitty/TC Hey, Icey wanted me too ask you for you're approval of Frostypaw being a ThunderClan apprentice. Is that alright if she is one? And dont forget the Wolf Blanks! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I knew you wouldnt mind her joining! Everyone else made a big deal about it so... Anyways, could you make that blank, and can Nightstar mentor her? Thanks so much! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 19:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what about her Deputy? Or a senior warrior? Or could you please give me a list of warriors that dont have apprentices or are looking for an apprentice? Thanks! Oh, and my kitty had her kittens last night in Ky! Im in VA so I wont see them till we leave on Sunday, wish Crazy luck! :) Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Gorgous, and purr-fect! Crazys' five kittens' died the day soon after they were born; born too young, felt cold even when Crazy was with them... X'( Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 20:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) AsHcLaW 15:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi i want to ask for your approval ofvolekit as a TC kit AsHcLaW 15:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) StreamtailXTawnywing meh. I like that couple. Can it happen? ##thunderclan'scamp and main channel on irc. Thanks, EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) em.. wat do i type for tc camp irc all of it!!!! Apprentices Can Wolfkit, Squirrelkit, and Archkit become apprentices? And may Kestrelfang mentor Wolfkit? Thanks. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 22:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Clan Meeting I don't mean to be pushy, but could you do the clan meeting now? I'm kinda bored. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 23:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi i cannot put my chararts up for aprooval! it said i dont have permision AshclawLive Curious 01:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC). i clicked on add new message --AshclawLive Curious 07:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) u wanna go on irc wiki channel IRC? I'm on and all alone :( XD I haven't been on for a couple days. Mõŏń ۞ 02:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Can I join as Wolfclaw - white tom with silver paws and blue-silver eyes? Mõŏń ۞ 16:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) How about Liontooth - golden tabby tom with dark handsome brown eyes. Mõŏń ۞ 20:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) StreamXTawny, TawnyXKestrel Wait what happened?! I was gone for two days and then she dumps him? Weird very weird. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 17:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Birdkit Hi im from warrior cats wiki can i join Thunderclan if so Birdkit-Black she cat with one white paw and icey blue eyes found on the border of Thunderclan (Yes i know she looks like Scourge but thats kind of the point) BTW Like my siggie? 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks :) '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 22:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Should i start in the Thundeclan nursery or in the territory? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 22:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Can I join as Jaymoon - silver tom with black leapord like spots, he has glowing amber eyes. Mõŏń ۞ 17:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Two things. First, can I join ThunderClan as Rosespirit: Very dark cream she-cat with pale cream swirls and ice-blue eyes? Second, Can you make a charart of her for me? Name: Rosespirit Gender: She-cat Eye Colour: Ice-blue Main Pelt Colour: Very dark cream Secondary Pelt Colour(chest, paws, muzzle etc.): Pale cream Special Markings(tabby, mottled etc.): Swirls of pale cream Battle Scars: Small scar on forepaw Anything else: Long-furred Do whenever possible. Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 19:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) just wonderin but can i join as Rainfire gray shecat with a bllue tinge to her fur gray eyes thankyous -brackenistoolazytosigninagain- Streamtail's kit Fawny is roleplaying Streamtail's kit right? Well she said that that kit will hate Streamtail with all it's life. Me and her got in a fight about Streamtail and Kestrelfang can you please help me? StreamtailI miss her so much... 18:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureacrat and admin rights. Hey, You know that Echo has her admin rights, although Icy 'took them away' and she was a rollback. Now she's an admin. I'm kinda upsetted by that, because she threatened to delete Renegade Squadron Just because she couldn't get in. I mean, I told her she could join as A kit, asking Fire first, but, she goes and adds Nightfur. I deleted Nightfur off the page, saying sorry, but ther'es no more space open for full-grown cats. Then she goes and makes Lupin, not really caring about the rules of the Renegade Squadron that Fire took a long time making, and It's something she cares about. This is what Echo left on my talk page: No. I will NOT join as a kit. Wait what is this about EVIL. I am way more powerful than you and if I don't get a responce on this it will be deleted I am an admin. The only way I will join is with Nightfur and that is FINAL! Streamtail Snow X Stream 00:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't have a choice in that! I am an admin? I didn't know that until now!!! I'm sorry, but she can't threaten people with admin rights she's not even supposed to have. PLease, I would appreciate it if she JUST became a rollback, like she should be. She can't make descions like that! She doesn't lead the Renegade Squadron! Fire does, and Fire really cares about it. (And you know her, she doesn't care about some things). PLEASE! Night shine, you're my only hope against someone who is acting like more of a tyrant than Blue acted llike sometimes! Sad, dissapointed, and kinda confused - --NightpawBring on the fight! 12:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Frostypaw - Daisypetal = :'( Frostypaw is going to have to get a new mentor eventually. Anyways, how in StarClan did she die anyways? Could you please choose a new mentor for Frostypaw? :)Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wolf blanks? I saw that you could draw the blanks for the cats, can you do some for me on wolves? Except can you post the products on my warriors wiki talk page IF YOU CAN!! Anywayz, here's the positions needed Alpha male/female - leader-ish Beta male/female - deputy-ish hunters male/female - like prey hunters fighters male/female - like cave guards pup sitters female - like queens omegas male/female - like the clumsy dude/bottom of pack out of pack wolves male/female - outsiders Thanks in advance Tawnyis here... 18:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry that is a lot to ask for at one time...anyways, thanks for telling me. But i'd appreciate it if you found the time maybe to do just one position at a time, but no most likely ;) Tawnyis here... 15:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join thunderclan as Name : Forestflame a dark giner she-cat with forest green eyes thanks Frostyness 03:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) join can i join thunderclan as redfoot? heres the deetails color: ginger/brown tom wit green eyes fur lenght: short positon: medcat (if not, deputy, if not, warrior) other stuff: wants to have an illegal mate, like from riverclan or sumtin like that WolfPackAlpha 20:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) CotS Hey, join my Wikia, www.catsoftheshadows.wikia.com! Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 01:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC)'' Renegade Squadron Fire made this while you were gone and won't let me join it. I really want to join. Please help. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 18:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Join ThunderClan Hi! It's Sunspirit from warriors wiki, do you mind if I join ThunderClan as an apprentice? Here are the details :) Sunpaw- light tortoise-shell and white she-cat with one white paw and pretty pale blue eyes. Thanks! Join ThunderClan Hi! It's Sunspirit from warriors wiki, do you mind if I join ThunderClan as an apprentice? Here are the details :) Sunpaw- light tortoise-shell and white she-cat with one white paw and pretty pale blue eyes. Thanks! 04:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) TC Storage Birdkit Can i have Birdkit back i did not rp her because no one else was rping (I accidently posted this on the other nights page :P) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 21:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind sorry for bugging you'Birdstar'You infected me with mildew? 21:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) TawnyXKestrel Kits Hey, it's me again! Sorry I left the IRC in the middle of planning for their prophecy... :) Did we decide that they'd visit the first Clan cats and find out about a prophecy that was never fulfilled and then was re-prophasiced? And we need to decide what the words for the prophecy are and what the prophecy they find out is. Hope you understand! :D Thanks much, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 09:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Kits May Mousetalon's kits become apprentices soon? 15:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tawnywing's Real Life Image Hey, Night! How's this for Tawnywing? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC)